ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Telesdon (Legacy Continuity)
Telesdon is a subterranean Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Series Generation I Telesdon first appeared in the series when the AKDF was investigating a series of tremors across Japan, encountering both Telesdon and Detton during the investigation. Later, Telesdon surfaced but the AKDF managed to fend him off and force the Kaiju into retreat. Telesdon would later surface again alongside Detton, both of which would engage in combat with Ultraman Legacy. After Legacy managed to defeat both Kaiju, Telesdon escaped underground while Detton was spared by the Ultra and taken to Monster Island. Telesdon would appear episodes later, resurfacing and directly attacking a city. The AKDF managed to identify the monster as the same Telesdon they had faced before, and knew it was unusual that it would start rampaging like this. The AKDF went in to battle Telesdon regardless. This time Telesdon did not retreat no matter how much the AKDF attacked him. Ultraman Legacy eventually appeared once more to battle Telesdon. Telesdon was relentless but Legacy was easily able to defeat him, as although persistent, Telesdon was fairly weak. As revealed by a end-of-the-episode-cliffhanger, Telesdon was actually being controlled by the Underground People. Who now plotted to destroy the surface world once more. After Telesdon's defeat, the Underground people decided that it did not matter, as they had a much stronger creature at their disposal, and soon the surface would feel it's wrath. Armored Telesdon The following episode, the Underground people unleashed their ultimate weapon, Armored Telesdon. This Kaiju was much more powerful and durable than the original Telesdon. While Armored Telesdon rampaged, the Underground people attacked with an army of their own, revealing they had taken the technogloy of various miners who had been disappearing over the last few years and reverse-engineered it into odd weapons. The AKDF was forced to engage in all out war with the Underground People while Ultraman Legacy battled Armored Telesdon. The new Telesdon proved to be very strong and durable, being able to tank a blast from the Legacy Beam and punch Legacy hard enough to make the Ultra dizzy. Even the Legacy Blade was not enough to penetrate Armored Telesdon's skin. After a long battle Legacy located a weaknees in this new Telesdon's armor, his eyes. Legacy stabbed Armored Telesdon in both eyes, blinding him. Due to being blinded, Armored Telesdon wandered around aimlessly, trying to attack Legacy. The Ultra took advantage of this and the next time Telesdon opened his mouth to spew forth his flame breath, Legacy fired his Legacy Beam strait down the monster's throat, killing him. Afterwards the AKDF, with some help from the Japanese military, managed to defeat the Underground People and force the remains of their forces into retreat. Generation II A second, noticeably lest hostile Telesdon, presumably not under the control the Underground People, appeared later in the series. He was brutally killed by Alien Icarus Serier a brief fight. Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors TBA Forms - Armored= Armored Telesdon The heavily armored version of Telesdon used by the underground people. Abilities *Flames: Telesdon can emit and exhale a deadly stream of deadly, fiery flames released from his beak-like mouth. These flames can destroy weaker monsters in a single hit, though they are never seen doing so. *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds *Sunlight Resistance: Unlike the first two Telesdons who appeared, this one is able to resist sunlight. *Armor. This Telesdon has heavily armored skin and can resist most attacks. However his eyes and innards are unprotected. - Revived= Re-Telesdon The revived form of the first Telesdon, set to appear in Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors. Abilities TBA - Gen II= Telesdon II The Telesdon that was killed by Icarus. Abilities *Flames: Telesdon can emit and exhale a deadly stream of deadly, fiery flames released from his beak-like mouth. These flames can destroy weaker monsters in a single hit, though they are never seen doing so. Telesdon ll never had a chance to use this attack before his death. *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds *Sunlight Resistance: Unlike the first two Telesdons who appeared, this one is able to resist sunlight. However this may only be for a limited time, as Telesdon ll was only seen briefly before being killed. }} Trivia * Armored Telesdon's design comes from his Powered incarnation. * The second Telesdon is represented by a figure of his Ultra Fight incarnation Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju